ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Duncan Crook
Welcome! Hi Duncan Crook -- we're excited to have Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro other sites are you titled as Darkstar on a specific ben 10 related site? --Vladis Vlaksias 00:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am Darkstar on ben10toys.net Duncan Crook 00:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 00:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Admin How to Hello, I am writing you in response to your email to the Wikia community team. You can learn about how to use your rights here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide Let us know if you have any further questions. Best, --Sarah (talk 19:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) How can i become an Admin? It is basicly the title. --Batking30 22:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blog hey can you go to my blog please and post your fav alien? --Batking30 00:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Made Em I made the Icestone and Corona Storm pages.--Batking30 00:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) More admin stuff Are you an admin Duncan and if you are go to the help page admin stuff and how to make another member an admin.--Batking30 00:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Pokemon Hey if you like pokemon can you go to the wiki i made for it http://thepoke.wikia.com/wiki/The_Poke_Wiki? Im new I am new to the site and was wondering if you could tell me how to make links. - thank you -Dan 10 Nightmare What is with all the Nightmare Aliens? New Category Hey Duncan I made a new category for Plumber Teams like the Building Squad! Save How did you save the alien pic you made? Viilains I am going to make more villains for a wile instead of aliens.Just wanted to let you know.--Batking30 17:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Other Hey Duncan if you like Mario go to my new wiki.http://mario1.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Wiki --Batking30 23:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey where can I make the nightmare forms? Okay, Duncan Crook , how do make those nightmare forms? Duncan! Won't you drop in to my wikia??? http://www.goodgamecreator.wikia.com your Fan fic I'm not sure whose FanFic it is, but I'd like to write out all of the fanfics, from episode 1 all the way to the end. Instead of the summaries, I'd like to put the whole story with the dialogue and everything and the summary at the top. It just needs a bit of meat, and a few higher quality drawings. If you're interested or have questions, just email me at stevenlforde@gmail.com. Roleplay Wiki Go to my roleplay wiki http://roleplayisland.wikia.com/wiki/RolePlay_Island_Wiki poll Why did you delete my poll?--Batking30 21:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Poll is driving me crazy! I VOTE IT BUT THAT DIDN'T WORK?? Waiyenoo111 05:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC)waiyenoo111 Mr. Crook! A week is almost over, change the poll!! Home Can I make some edits like Main Characters, Aliens, Villains and top aliens for the day :) ~~Wai Yen Oo ~~ I can't edit! I can't edit! What happened?Waiyenoo111 10:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Wai Yen OO Go To! Go Here.This is the URL! http://ben10alienchat.webs.com/index.htm Ummm...... What about if we semi-protect it!! Waiyenoo111 14:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Wai Yen Oo Isn't that a good idea?? Is that a good idea, i mean unregistered can't edit them. Or did you fully protect it! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Go to my blog plz! That is what i am talking go to blog post - What will be the Best Alien for the day! HELLO How do we make Infobox (Template)! Fanon Wikia Go to Fanontrix Is Waiyenoo111 banned? Is he banned? or not! How do i make my own signature? and How will i become a mod like Batking or Wai Yen Oo Hello, how will it become a Mod and how do you make your signature! (Custom) Shift! Could you shift the villians and aliens on the Homepage (Everyday of course!) i'll help u too! - Wai Yen Oo photo's what did i disable! Photos No i did not Hey!!! What's up with those original 10 Aliens??? Kay I did not come up with it but it is fun.Waiyenoo111 came up with it.Although i have a lot more edits on it.Man Omnitrix Work 16:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Batking30 Click Hey Duncan click on the random page button and edit what ever comes up! Umm....uhh Could u upgrade our articles a bit? What I mean is, we have to add more facts and fiction to make it more cool! I can see some pages becoming an orphan pages too without links to the page. That is why. Umm....uhh Could u upgrade our articles a bit? What I mean is, we have to add more facts and fiction to make it more cool! I can see some pages becoming an orphan pages too without links to the page. That is why. Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Join Duncan I just made a wiki like Total Drama Roleplay but it is Total Ben RolePlay!It is the same except with Ben10 Charaters!We will also use made charcters from here!Here is the Link TotalBenRolePlay Wiki Sidebar I removed the randomized categories from the sidebar (there were about 10 randomized categories, that's why it was so long) and ordered the existing links. Now it should be easier to add content to the sidebar. --Yuidirnt the fan! 01:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The photos Duncan where did u get Doctor Brain or Plumbers United photos??? Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, i created Templates like Infobox Alien, Heading help me create them on Alien's pages. Waiyenoo111 (talk) 09:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice to Be back and some stuff... How did you get the omnitrix symbol case and try to create some Ultimate aliens like I did with Ultimate Het and Ultimate Ghostly Bark. Skin and Semi-protect You should just semi-protect your page not only users with sysop privileges and i'm asking the Content Team to change the skin of our wiki ! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Can U Make Me a... Bureaucrat Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 03:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mod I have over 400 edits so can u make me a mod.User:Charbel2001 Bruceanaut can u upgrade me then I will come back.I was taking some time off.User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Make me a Bureaucrat My page 2 talk please go 2 my talk page User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm gonna upgrade User:Waiyenoo111 User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Clash of the villains contest Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest I see you have a lot of villains. If you don't know how the contest works contact me back and I'll tell you.Omernoy121 04:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No we want more pages.But maybe we might be able to make a contest for who ever is in 1st in badge points at the end of the month gets reconition as the biggest point earner. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Changed Things have changed since u were here.Now we draw some of art.It is really cool.I also now write full episodes. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought I thought you unmade me mod because if I'm not a mod then I can't edit it and there's no delete icon that only mods have but if i'm still a mod you can do that thing for Hero time. And thanks for the message. I didn't think anybody really knew about my series. Ultimate alien 23:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Timeprince Hey add Timeprince to your show.And can I work on it two? User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 00:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool Can I edit Ultimate Team Tennyson? User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 14:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Weaknesses Veggie King, Timeking, Dr. Brain and EightEight don't have weaknesses and Timeking and EightEight don't have powers. Please add powers and weaknesses so they can fight one of the rules that a villain must have powers and weaknesses. Without powers or weaknesses your villains can't fight. Weaknesses Veggie King, Timeking, Dr. Brain and EightEight don't have weaknesses and Timeking and EightEight don't have powers. Please add powers and weaknesses so they can fight one of the rules that a villain must have powers and weaknesses. Without powers or weaknesses your villains can't fight. Omernoy121 05:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dudeif you see im editing the main page's section of the main users,is because i always count the 9 users with most edits,i dont put me there because im been inactive for a month,but just wanna tell you remember that on the Our users section only the 9 editors with most edits have to be there,Smallvilleantonio 04:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude,yeah, put first if you want at first the mods and administrators and then the places left should be filled with the top editors,but overall must be 9 users,if you put more the page just look not goodSmallvilleantonio 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you Hey Duncan can you do a favor for me. If possible can you rename Three of my aliens from Hero time. Mirror-Mirror Mime Black Matter-Split Matter Geniebottle-Phantom Zone If you can change thier names please do and if you need me to do anything for you just ask =) hey umm Hey duncan sorry about the intrusion but instead of you changing their names how about you just make me a temporary mod and i'll do everything. sorry about the confusion ummmmmmmmm....... hey duncan you probably think im annoying by now but i wanted you to make me a temporary mod because i wanted to change some things on hero time because the current hero time is a prototype and i thought i could just change it normaly but it turns out i cant and i didn't know because i really don't go on wikis exept this one. i thought if you change their names it would make the series better but when i stated to look at it it didn't. so can you make me a temporary mod and I'll change hero time to its final copy. since i am going to be editing none stop untill i finish recreating the entire series it will take me about three days. sorry i keep changeing my mind Hey Plz Can u make me an administarator aka bureacanut again? I won't vandalize. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Logo I think we need to change the logo since it is a fanon wiki and Alien Force is OVER. XD The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 00:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay so can you make me a temporary mod around tommarow and in three days I'll be done with the Hero time series project.Hey Ditto Ditto 02:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Of Course Yes I do know how. Shall I change it, cause it's a little complicated to explain. Just tell what logo you would like and I will have it up there in about 10 minutes. WG = Weirdo Guy 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,could you please say me how to create new badges,how to insert the nwe badges on a wiki and furthermore how to put the wiki leaderboard on a wiki! thanks! ????Smallvilleantonio 04:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,why havent you post your characters on the portal:ben 10 fanfiction characters?Smallvilleantonio 21:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) hey due,want me to do a logo for ben 10 ultimate team tennyson?Smallvilleantonio 21:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) There ya go. How's that? WG = Weirdo Guy 23:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Badges They are the Movie and Video game ones.Who made our new logo? User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 11:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks,I was hoping you people liked the logo,if you want to do something similar,use adobe photoshop cs5 and corel draw x3Smallvilleantonio 20:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Message 2 Myself I can see the badges, I just can't get them The Test User hey dude,will you continue your kool aid man stroy at fan fiction comics wiki?Smallvilleantonio 23:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Duncan Hey Duncan is it cool if i start to promote the Fanfiction Comics wiki here The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 14:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hey dude in what program do you recolor the pictures and most important from where do you get the pictures,some of them like the yeti guy.Smallvilleantonio 21:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC)???? I am already an admin,but what is a mod?,also in wwhat progrma do you make your images and modifications?22:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC)22:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC)~~ thank ya Thank's how is Kool aid man and friends. What???? Hey duncan I just put the link on the main page and some thing happened to the wiki. like the letter's were bold and stuff trust me all i did was put the link The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 22:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,help me with the races and cultures article,it is about every race and species and team of the wiki of ben 10 fan fic.Smallvilleantonio 23:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) hello! Why did you edit the Template:UOcharacters??? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hey look out for a JoshSmellMyFart he is vandalizing. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 20:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Please help Duncan crook I am trying to upload a new picture in the page Humungousdiamondrilloecho but nothing is happening.. the page is now vandalised what can I do...............??? :-( Can you tell me how to do it. I've tried the add photo button but that also isn't working........................................................... Links Hey I figured out how to make links in the alien template so if you want to see the pages of the show I only did it for Sonorosian Adventures and Simien 10. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ben Look Here is what Ben should look like in UTT User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey there Duncan Crook (aka Nightmare Sulgite). Hows it going? WG = Weirdo Guy 20:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Video Games Hello, I was just wondering: what exactly are the badges that can be earned by editing Video Games? Because I'm not sure if they work, and I just want to know if I should have earned one by now, or sometime in the future so I can check if it's working. Thanks! ^^ --Binkatong 21:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things May I include Tooth Fairy in a short piece of an episode of my series? She will be scanned by Ben and called Tooth Fairy, just like the original. Okay? Okay Also, why can only registered users leave messages? You moved your talk page here, but here, IPs can't leave messages! You're cutting off a chunk of the community! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 23:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC)'' May I? Is it okay if i borrow Ben 10: Team Tennyson's Let There Be Light and the idea of it? Larry1996 01:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Please leave a message if you say yes Larry1996 02:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You're Back! You're back! You've been gone since before I came here. Well, things have changed a bit. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 23:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Are going to continue your comic series on Original Comics Wiki because I'm trying to cleanup the Wiki and if your not going to continue it I might as well delete it. Ultimate alien 18:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Infinity Alien X You made an alien called Infinity Alien X, but I already have an alien called Infinite Alien X. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 23:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Tick Tock I would like to use Tick Tick in a rewritten version of an episode of mine. If you don't respond soon, I'll use it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Goldfreak I will use someone from Goldfreak's species and maybe edit his pic for the character in a new series of mine. Sorry for not waiting for your acception, I really want to start the series. Omernoy121 12:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make roads an admin pls? Admins Please don't make anyone an admin anymore for a while. We have enough for a signifigant growth as it is. We shouldn't have too many. But I'll let Jonathan keep his status. Just because someone has a lot of edits doesn't mean he/she should be instantly made an admin. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Changes While you were gone, lots of things changed to improve this wiki. The grammar rules are being enforced more, we have a Manual of Style and Policies page, a newsletter, among other things. Even though you're the creator, you'll need to adapt if you want to stay. (And no more making people admins for a while.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The Test User Your Test User has been desysoped, and I have requested that its bureaucrat rights be removed. This is only because of the unnecessaryness of having a separate account. Use your normal one. If you have a good enough other reason for using him, I'll give him his rights back. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Channel Okay... if you say so. I won't be using it, though. This wiki shouldn't be all-video. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 17:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 13 Can I use 13? I have my own design and ideea. I only need his/her name. Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 09:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC)